


Milk

by pajamaprodigy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, mentions of Vorona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/pseuds/pajamaprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Tanaka and Shizuo Heiwajima have breakfast together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertImaginativeNameHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/gifts).



Shizuo and Tom got up together, all yawns and twisted shirts and half off socks, together, to the buzzing and tiny, flashing green light from Tom’s analog alarm clock. He used it because he liked it, he said. Of course his phone had an alarm clock, but there was something he just liked about pressing a button on the tiny plastic rectangle. He had had it for years, since high school. 

Shizuo had had 68 alarm clocks by the time he was twelve and his parents gave up.

The times to which Tom set his alarm had decidedly shifted from when he was in high school and woke up before in the morning to make sure he wouldn’t miss the morning train to now, when he and Shizuo often worked well into the early mornings. A semi-nocturnal schedule suited Shizuo well, and for Tom it simply came with his job as a debt collector. 

The sun was already approaching the top of the sky by the time the two of them began to make their breakfasts. Tom had once tried the yogurt that Shizuo ate for breakfast, but he found it too sweet and he was hungry again by the time they started work, one hour later. The first time he had stayed at Tom’s apartment, Shizuo had eaten eggs and natto with him, but now Tom kept yogurt containers in his fridge. He knew Shizuo would want them when he stayed the night. Shizuo stayed the night often. 

There was one aspect of their breakfasts that they shared when they both ate at Tom’s apartment. That was their coffee. The espresso machine with an attached milk steamer that Shizuo and Vorona had given Tom for his twenty-fifth birthday had been used nearly every day since, and today looked as though it would be no different. Shizuo, a towel protecting the collar of his brother’s bartender suit from his newly shower damp hair, poured coffee grounds and water into the machine. Tom took the milk carton out of the refrigerator to prepare the milk foam, but stopped. 

“Looks like this is supposed to expire today.” He sighed, unscrewed the lid, and sniffed. “At least we have another carton.” This refrigerator and its contents belonged to both of them now. Tom set the carton of milk down on the table where Shizuo and the espresso machine sat, and returned to the refrigerator, searching for the newer milk. 

“I think the milk was fine, anyway,” said Shizuo, as Tom opened the new carton. He caught the last few drops deftly and gently set the carton down.

“Did you even check before drinking that?” asked Tom.

“Not really, but it tasted normal.”

“You really should take better care of yourself.” Their eyes met, and the steamer hummed warmly as it turned their milk into foam. Together, they smiled.


End file.
